Shattered
by SolaTira
Summary: Minerva McGonagall finds herself having multiple personalities. Where will that lead?
1. Suspirium

**Title:**Shattered

**Summary:**Minerva McGonagall finds herself having multiple personalities. Where will that lead?

**Rating:**11+

**A/N:**Well, the idea for this came through a very mad and random MSN-convo with Mrs. Pointy-ears-and-crown-obsessed, which can only be described as: Schizophrenic! We where only joking around. I didn't intend to REALY write this. Whatever…I only imagine it anyway.

**Dedication:**So gasp, again for the nearly-A.I. Please don't try to really be one. You're great the way you are!

* * *

**Shattered**

**1. Suspirium**

She was staring down at the puddle of liquid on her desk. It was water. Clear, perfectly warm water. The woman knew that for sure, since she had transformed it herself out of a regular glass prism, of which a counterpart was stationed right beside the puddle.

She had accomplished the transformation flawlessly. Of course she had, Transfiguration teacher after all.

The raven-haired woman was still looking at the fascinating act of nature in front of her.

The sunlight from outside shone into the dark room through the big, old facet-windows, and it was hitting the prism square on one side. On the opposite side, rays of coloured light came out. She could make out violet, blue, green, yellow, orange and red. Some of those rays of light hit the diffused water surface of the puddle. There they reflected into different directions and faded into the shadows.

In the end, no coloured ray did ever come near another again.

They all started out as one beam of white light. That beam was broken into different angles in the prism, was reflected on the water- it was splintered into different colours and directions.

If you look at every single ray after the reflection, you might not see any likeness at all. But knowing their origin, their similarities were so obvious.

How could something as static and pure as the sunlight get so divided and…shattered?

"HEY!"

The sudden raise of the noise level in her class brought Minerva McGonagall back to the present.

She looked up from her desk and was greeted by the sight of an obviously very wet Hermione Granger.

With a quick scanning glance at the entire room, she took in the situation.

Harry Potter had jumped out of his seat to avoid getting soaked too, while it seemed that Ron Weasley hadn't acted fast enough.

With a sigh, she realized that someone had taken advantage of her distraction for a prank.

Hermione must have been hit by her own water, since everyone else still had the prism in more or less solid form on the table.

The smirk on Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott's faces were evidence enough for the observing Head of Gryffindor House to locate the origin of that prank. Minerva sighed. Draco Malfoy- of course.

_Why does the boy always need to show his animosity? I surely don't show him mine._

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, what is the meaning of this?" Her voice cut briskly through the snickers of the Slytherins and the indignation of the Gryffindors. Immediately everyone became quiet.

"Uhmm, Professor, we didn't…" She cut Draco off. "Nonsense! You two will stay after class and clean the mess you produced, as well as the mess any other student might make during the Transfiguration. Furthermore you will each lose 5 House Points."

Minerva nearly added that she would also talk to their Head of House- yet with a sigh she realized, with the same intake of breath, that those actions would be useless anyway. Every accusation on her part would be met by the deaf ears of Severus Snape.

Yes, in these sorts of matters, she had to take things into her own hands.

Though she could not say she had to argue with the incorrigibly biased Potions Professor about bad behaviour during her classes very often, since she herself managed to get enough respect- or rather; fear- from the Slytherins on her own.

And yet it was true that she had to approach the situation to back up other Professors frequently. But if Minerva was honest, she already had given up on getting equally fair treatment for all students from him.

So, sighing, she dealt with their punishment herself.

With a swish of her wand, Minerva dried Hermione, Ron and everyone surrounding them who'd got hit, but she was careful to leave the water on the floor.

The situation settled back down quickly, since the Gryffindors were happy with the revenge or simply smart enough not to react otherwise.

Sighing, though, she noticed that only Harry Potter didn't sit down on his place again. He was eyeing Draco Malfoy angrily.

_Oh, boy, don't be stupid! _

Before Harry had the chance to choose his actions, or rather which hex to use, Minerva stepped between him and his rival. "Sit back down and go back to work, all of you!" She shot Harry a clearly warning look. This time he probably got the hint and went back to his jelly prism. But she recognised that he didn't concentrate on his task, instead he was starring at the desk intensely, as if he hoped it would turn into a huge lion and smash his enemy under it. Minerva sighed.

_One day his temper will get the boy in trouble!_

Minerva had to admit that she was rather fond of Harry Potter. Sure, everyone saw him as a hero, everyone respected him- but she was fond of him. While of course always being careful to give him no special treatment. She didn't like the way those 'fans' treated him- and a long time ago, Minerva had realized that he didn't like it at all, either. All the staring, giggling and handshaking made him nervous. The boy wanted to be treated like everyone else- judged by his actions. And, because of her fondness or fairness, that was what she had promised herself to do. But through Professor McGonagall's stern façade towards him, like towards every other student, she did want, desperately, to make his life better- also if it was only through equally fair treatment during her classes.

All the time she hoped no-one would see her sentimental attitude towards him-but of course Albus Dumbledore must have recognized it. From time to time he teased her about how really overly-emotional she was with Harry Potter.

And she knew he was right.

Observing the angry student in front of her, she was reminded once more of how much he really was like his parents. While he looked distinctively like his father from a distance, he had all the soft features of his mother's, as well as her fiery temper, which wasn't any more harmless than that famous one of her own.

Pity wasn't one of her regular character traits, but she so wished things would have run different.

_I'm surely not the only one._

Professor McGonagall stepped back to her place in front of the class to oversee the progress everyone had made so far. Only a few of the students managed to turn the glass object fully into liquid by the end of class. And even if some did, it was clearly not water. The worst must have probably been Neville Longbottom- his prism didn't turn into any liquid whatsoever, or just softer- he actually seemed to have managed to turn it into a diamond-prism, which was highly advanced magic, and a whole lot harder than turning it into water, but, frankly, it was not his assignment. Sighing, she asked herself if the clumsy Gryffindor would ever be able to get hold of any OWL, let alone NEWT, during his entire school career.

As the bell marked the lunch break, Minerva spoke up to inform everyone of their homework and to remember Malfoy and Nott of their task.

While students filed out into the corridor, she turned around to clean the blackboard.

A mere second later she heard the loud noise of fighting students. Minerva didn't need to turn around to know who had started the riot.

"Potter! Malfoy! Stop that at once!" She sighed. Of course none of them listened.

Stepping between the enraged teens, she tried to end the showdown- or merely tried to make them choose another time and place.

_To be continued…_


	2. Susurrus

2. Susurrus

Minerva McGonagall walked briskly through the now deserted corridors. Anyone being near enough might have thought that smoke was coming out of her nostrils. Dragon-like. She had her hands balled to fists, one still holding her wand, and her way of walking was visibly stiff.

So, anyone being near would also have thought about leaving the environment as fast as possible. Anyone, of course, provided that anyone was in his right mind.

At the crossing of corridors Madam Hooch hurried along. She was as late for lunch as Minerva was. The flying instructor was still holding her broom in her hands. Looking into the hallways, she saw her colleague coming along.

"Hey, Min, could you…"

"No."

Taken aback Rolanda watched her friend storm past her without any further explanation. Regaining her composure, she hurried after the Gryffindor.

"Minerva, what's up? Why are you that annoyed?"

Rolanda Hooch was known for being one of the few people, who addressed Minerva McGonagall even when she was furious. Alas, she was also one of the people most frequently hexed by Minerva McGonagall.

The transfiguration teacher didn't even bother to slow down her pace.

"Didn't you have the Gryffindors and Slytherins the last? Those can be really draining."

It was obvious to both witches, that Rolanda only tried to find the cause of Minervas bad mood.

The quirky blonde witch received nothing more than a weak "Hmm."

"So Weasley again going on against Malfoy?"

Here the older, raven-haired witch snorted very unladylike and quickened her pace in the process.

Smiling knowingly the younger witch hurried beside her friend.

"Aah, So, Harry Potter?"

Rubbing her temple Minerva went into a slower pace. "Yes, Harry."

There were no more words or information needed to understand the situation.

Again, the normally cool and strict Head of Gryffindor House had shown unprofessional emotionality around one of her cubs. The same one, as always.

Of course the situation between Potter and his Slytherin enemy had gotten out of control. And, not for the first time since his start at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall had not hesitated to choose sides for Harry. Before she could even think about her actions, she had already placed herself in front of the surprised boy, when a rather nasty hex from Draco Malfoy came his way. Of course the hex wasn't a really a harming one, of course she was fast enough to cast a Protego-spell- and of course her handling of the situation was absolutely absurd.

"What did you do this time? Throw yourself in front of a killing curse?"

The amused undertone in her voice was unmistakable.

"Something like that" mumbled a not-that-thrilled Transfiguration teacher.

"I see." was all Hooch was able to say before they arrived in the Great Hall, where Minerva parted from her instantly.

Trying to take her seat next to the Headmaster as discreetly as possible, she hurried towards the High Table. But despite her efforts, she could do nothing but recognise the loud discussion at her House's table- and nearly immediately, the witch felt an unpleasant feeling in the stomach.

She hissed a quick "Not yet!" as she got hold of her chair, to shut her friend and employer -who most certainly already knew what had happened- up before he had even managed to open his mouth. She was rewarded with another knowing smile.

But in the same intake of breath, during which she recognised that one person wouldn't be silenced that easily, she also heard a snarling

"What is that supposed to mean, Minerva? Young Mister Malfoy came to me some minutes ago, to inform me that you punished him overly harsh."

Severus Snape gave her a short moment to answer- but recognising that he wouldn't be granted a reply, he leaned nearer to her in front of the Headmaster- whose eyes were twinkling.

"He said, that you took 50 Points from Slytherin for a fight -started by Potter- while that boy received nothing but encouragement,"

Again no answer.

"Is that true?"

The Head of Slytherin House had his black and blazing eyes fixed on the witch-who tried to shuffle the food from her plates without letting her temper reign freely over her actions.

Instantly he jerked his head to the side.

"Headmaster! You now really have to see that everyone treats Potter like a Prince! He can do whatever he wants, not at all thinking about any consequences, and people still bow in front of him! No wonder he's such a brat! And SHE is telling me to be fairer with my students!"

Severus was so quick with complaining that Minerva wondered if he had learnt that speech by heart earlier.

Realizing that that might just as well be true she was about to answer, finally, but the man sitting next to her was faster.

"Now, now, Severus. You sure see for yourself, that you –of course while trying to be fair- judged the boy overly fast. With giving him a chance you might quite possibly find, that Harry has other and more character traits than you're thinking he has."

Minerva couldn't help but smile into her lunch.

The beady eyes of the Potions Master has gotten smaller and stone-hard. He was about to throw some Harry-insulting words to one of the ex-Gryffindors' direction when Albus again began to speak.

"But I'm also quite sure, that Minerva wants to think over her punishment if the facts are the way you stated them."

Here he looked at his Deputy over the rims of his glasses.

The fluttering feeling in her stomach, which she had felt when Albus defended her position, disappeared instantly.

Her rage disappeared as well, leaving her numb and also a bit afraid of herself, and probably even more, of his feelings regarding her competence and maybe also their –what to call it?- relationship? Of course in a professional way. Even when she might wish it to be different.

"Minerva?"

"Huh? Sure, Albus, sure."

_Why the hell did I get up this morning?_

From the moment on that she had awoken, the whole day had been a disaster.

Minerva McGonagall was a very organised witch. She liked to know where all her stuff was, in her quarters, and was very fond of her daily routines, which she wouldn't change, even if the world would be falling apart. Therefore, before she left her rooms, all mornings were usually alike.

She could wander back and forward blindly, since she had followed the same morning customs ever since she'd begun teaching at Hogwarts, approximately 40 years earlier.

But this morning everything had gone wrong. Some days earlier, Hogwarts had hired some new House Elves, which apparently hadn't really learnt their new tasks just yet. Thus, one of them, who had been appointed to clean her rooms, had misplaced quite a lot of things.

First Minerva didn't find her slippers while getting out of bed. Then; her glasses had disappeared. Even before she had recognised that her whole desk-structure had been changed, she had been so enraged that she had called for the Elf in question to come to her quarters.

She could live with cold feet, eyesight like a mole and even reordering her work. But she definitely couldn't deal with anyone touching her wand. She had been through too many wars to lightly accept that she couldn't find it. Normally it was right under her pillow, near enough to fetch it immediately.

The moments before the House Elf in question was had come to show her the residence of her favourite stick of wood, she had been really frightened for the first time since years.

She had felt defenceless- and that was something she most definitely didn't want to feel first thing in the morning.

She had already started imagining the sound of rustling capes and she'd felt short gusts of air. And- did she hear voices?

When Minerva had finally been able to get dressed, ready and on her way to breakfast and back to her usual schedule, there had been- again- this strange… timid feeling coming up. For a moment, she had thought Rolanda had been racing behind her, but when she'd turned around, nobody had been there.

Now to think, she could be thankful that at least breakfast itself had seemed to be quite the way it always was.

Because the first lesson with her cubs and the Slytherins had turned out to be as strange and frustrating as the rest of her morning. And that even without the incident and her absurd behaviour towards Potter and Malfoy.

All the time during class there had been these gusts of cool air again. But while trying to close the windows, she'd recognised that they hadn't ever been open.

Also, she had had problems keeping the class silent- in a way. More than one time Professor McGonagall had jerked her head up and harshly asked the students to please be quiet. Every time she had only received surprised and strange looks. After that happened four times, Hermione Granger had spoken up to ask her transfiguration teacher if everything was alright.

"It would be, Mrs. Granger, if the class would stop talking all the time!"

"But-Professor…uhmm…no-one is talking."

Minerva hadn't said anything more for the rest of the lesson, till the prank on Hermione. Had she been imagining the voices? Like those in the hallways?

She had recognised that Harry Potter had kept his eyes on her with every movement. Had he had a concerned look on his face?

As soon as she had 'handled' the Harry-Malfoy thing, she had seen another look on Harry's face. This time not only concerned, but at that, also downright confused. Minerva had hurried away then- as soon as possible.

Looking up, she saw the same mixture of feelings in her behaviour towards Albus Dumbledore.

"Uhm…I have to go now…some….important work."

Without further explanations she hurried away- now being watched by two concerned males.

As soon as she was up one staircase, she slowed her pace and went on thinking. _Those two are really very alike. Hero from head to toe. And they both confuse me like hell._

Minerva stopped so brusquely that she unbalanced herself. A tickling feeling went down her back. The little hairs on her arms stood up. Her neck prickled. She was scared to the core again.

Had she just heard voices?

Again? Was she going completely nuts? Well, it could really be someone behind her- or not? But what if there wasn't?

If Hermione was right.

If no one had been talking.

If there was no one in the hallway behind her.

The thought scared her. More than she ever wanted to be scared.

Minerva turned around.

Abruptly.

There was no-one.

_To be continued…_


End file.
